


Happy AF

by TheSilentBull



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: Amandie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentBull/pseuds/TheSilentBull
Summary: Edie, Amanda, and Enzo have dinner with Genevieve.
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Happy AF

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Edie walked quickly from the courthouse to the subway, in a hurry to get home to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend & her son. Edie, Amanda, and Enzo were having dinner with her mother later that evening and she was nervous. It would be the first time Genevieve met Amanda and Enzo since they started dating.

Edie and Amanda had been seeing each other for well over three months and she had done her best to stave off the inevitable meeting. It wasn’t that Edie disliked her mother, but Genevieve was the type of woman who said what she felt and tact wasn’t always involved. Edie simply wanted to maintain the bliss of her relationship with Amanda before her mother figuratively splashed cold water in her face. 

Edie dug her keys from her pocket as she approached their apartment building and hurried up the stairs before unlocking the door.

“You got here fast,” came the velvety voice she had grown to love.

Edie looked up to see Amanda standing in the kitchen with a glass of water, still immaculately dressed in her work clothes.

“I thought you’d be changed by now,” she said as she sat her briefcase down and tossed her keys onto the coffee table.

“I’m just waiting on Margaret to drop Lorenzo off,” Amanda explained as she made her way over to Edie.

“What? He’s not here yet?” Edie said in a slight panic. “We don’t have much time before dinner.”

“Babe, relax,” Amanda said gently as she rubbed her hands down Edie’s arms before helping her take her coat off. She wasn’t sure why Edie was freaking out. The stories she had told her about Genevieve painted a picture of a woman who was headstrong, but also very down to earth. “Why are you so tense? I thought your mom was cool?”

“She is,” Edie said as she took a deep breath and allowed herself to be pulled closer. “I just want everything to go well.”

“It will,” Amanda assured her before pressing a kiss against Edie’s lips. “Besides, we have a secret weapon.”

Edie returned Amanda’s kiss. The woman had the most soothing effect on her. “Oh, yeah? What is it?”

Amanda smiled. “Enzo, of course.”

Edie returned the smile. Enzo. Of course. To know the boy was to love the boy.

She looked at Amanda adoringly. “You always know what to say to keep me calm.”

Amanda pulled Edie down to the couch with her. “Listen, we have almost two hours before we need to leave, so why don’t you tell me what’s really got you so nervous.”

Edie sighed. “When Tim and I first started dating, my mother questioned it…a lot. And when I told her we were getting married, the look in her eye was more disappointed than it was happy,” Edie explained. “I mean, looking back I can see why, but I guess a part of me just feels like she’s going to find something wrong and, if she does, she won’t let it go.”

Amanda was a little unsure of how to respond. On one hand, she could understand how much the judgments of parents could weigh on a person, even as an adult. Her relationship with her own parents was still tense, even after all these years. On the other hand, she wondered if Edie herself was lacking confidence in their relationship.

“Are you having second thoughts about this?” Amanda asked, her heart picking up pace.

“What? No!” Edie quickly assured. “Amanda, I love you,” she said with conviction as she placed a hand against her face. It wasn’t the first time she said those words to Amanda, but it never got old. “When I was with Tim, something always felt…wrong…and I just ignored it, but with you, it feels the exact opposite. _Everything_ feels right,” she explained. “This is actually the first time in my life that I’ve ever been in love and I guess I just don’t want anything to ruin it.”

Amanda allowed herself to relax as she listened to Edie’s words. “I can understand that,” she said as she rubbed her hand along Edie’s thigh comfortingly. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve felt this way about someone.” She had fallen for Edie hard and fast and it was scary.

Edie pressed a long kiss to Amanda’s lips. “I can’t even imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now.”

They had gotten off to a rocky start, but the last three months had been everything once they were finally able to focus on each other without guilt or interference.

Amanda smiled. “By the way…I love you, too,” she whispered, before deepening the kiss. 

…

“Mom will probably ask you when your birthday is at some point,” Edie explained as they approached her childhood home. For some reason, Genevieve had insisted on having dinner at her place. Edie didn’t know why, considering the woman didn’t cook.

“She’ll want to know what your zodiac sign is,” Edie continued. “And if you smell something strange, it’s probably just incense. Each scent has a different meaning, but I forget what they all are…” she trailed off. She pulled the hand that had been holding Amanda’s free and wiped it on her thigh.

“Can I ring the doorbell?” Enzo asked, running ahead without waiting for an answer. He was excited to meet Edie’s mom.

When Edie was a kid, it wasn’t easy for her to make friends and she was often considered strange by some of the other children. Apparently, people were intimidated by a ten-year-old having in-depth knowledge of metaphysics. But on the occasion that she did make a new friend, it was often a nerve-wracking experience to have them over to her house. The older she got, the more she abandoned some of the ideas her mom raised her with and the more she tried to fit in with the other kids. Bringing Amanda and Lorenzo to meet Genevieve felt like her childhood all over again.

“Edie, it’ll be fine,” Amanda assured her once again. “We know how we feel about each other and that’s more important than anyone else’s opinion.”

Edie took a deep breath and nodded as they approached the porch. “You’re right,” she said. “I might be more worried about her embarrassing me than anything else at this point.”

Amanda smiled before reclaiming Edie’s hand and waited for Genevieve to greet them.

…

Dinner had actually been quite pleasant. Genevieve had greeted everyone with a warm hug and, sure enough, she and Enzo had gotten along wonderfully. There was a lot to look at in the old house; record collections, crystals & stones, photo albums. Enzo couldn’t wait to see pictures of Edie as a kid. Neither could Amanda. It was all one big adventure to him and Genevieve appreciated his never-ending curiosity.

Their meal had consisted of takeout from a Mediterranean place that Genevieve was fond of and a bottle of red wine. 

“Mama, you didn’t have to do all of this. We could have gone out,” Edie had told her.

Genevieve shook her head. “No, no…I’d much rather have dinner here than in some noisy restaurant. Besides, I can get a better read on people in a more peaceful environment,” she had explained.

Edie had actually begun to relax as she listened to her mom chat with Amanda and Enzo about work and school. It was understood by everyone that Leon was mostly off-limits as far as discussion, considering the trial was still going on.

“So, you’re the woman who finally triggered my daughter’s sexual awakening,” Genevieve said with a grin as she filled Amanda’s glass with more wine.

Everyone had eaten their fill and Enzo had gone into the living room to look at Genevieve’s curio cabinets that were full of crystals and stones in every color imaginable. Since his sun sign was Sagittarius, he learned that one of his birthstones was blue topaz and he had practically inhaled his dinner in an effort to hurry and see if he could find it.

“Oh, God…here we go,” Edie whispered with a facepalm.

“Edie, please,” Genevieve said as she waved a hand in dismissal. “We’re all adults here. Right, Amanda?” she asked, still smiling.

Amanda held back a laugh as she agreed with Genevieve. “Right.”

“Well, there’s also a thing called privacy,” Edie said, glaring. She looked beside her to see Amanda still smiling.

“I’m not asking for the details,” Genevieve countered with a roll of her eyes. “I’m just glad that my daughter is finally embracing who she really is. I mean…sexuality is only one aspect of who we are as people, but it’s still important.”

Edie sighed. She supposed she couldn’t really be mad at that, but she still didn’t want to discuss her sexuality with her mother and her girlfriend at the same time. “Fine. Since you two are hitting it off so well, I’ll just go find Enzo and leave you to discuss.” Grabbing her wine glass, she smirked when she saw the slight panic on Amanda’s face.

After watching Edie abandon her, Amanda cleared her throat. She was the New York City District Attorney for goodness sake. Surely, she could handle a line of questioning from Edie’s mother. 

“Edie’s always been a sensitive girl. She’s a Cancer,” Genevieve said, assuming that would be explanation enough.

“She said you weren’t surprised when she told you about me,” Amanda said before taking a sip of her wine.

“Sometimes a parent just knows.” Genevieve shrugged. “But she had to come to the realization on her own. I always knew she was making a mistake with Tim, but you can only give so much advice before your child starts to resent you. I decided I’d rather support her than push her away.”

Amanda listened intently. Edie had told her quite a bit about her past with Tim, but it was also interesting to hear Genevieve’s perspective on the subject.

“I wish my own parents were as understanding,” Amanda said quietly. It still hurt, knowing that the people who were supposed to love you no matter what could shun you so easily.

Genevieve reached across the table and squeezed Amanda’s hand in comfort. “I can tell that things are different with you,” she said as she gave Amanda a thoughtful look. “She’s the most relaxed I’ve ever seen her. With Tim, it always felt like she was playing a role.” Genevieve shook her head. “It’s strange. I always thought I had given her the tools to be confident in herself…to be honest with herself…but there was always a part of her that was so closed off,” she said. “I’ve never really been able to figure out why that was.”

Based on conversations they had, Amanda’s guess was that being a lesbian was very much in opposition to Edie’s idea of fitting in, which is something she had been striving to do from a very young age. She decided to keep that thought to herself though. There seemed to be some deeper issues lingering that Edie and her mother needed to discuss on their own. Besides, as much as she liked Genevieve, it felt strange to be psychoanalyzing her girlfriend with her mother.

“Anyway, enough about that,” Genevieve said standing from the table. “Let’s go and see if Enzo found his birthstone yet.”

Amanda quickly followed, glad for the change of pace.

…

“Mom, I found your birthstone!” Enzo said excitedly. “Edie’s too!”

Amanda smiled as she sat on the couch next to her girlfriend, looking at old photos of an adorable Edie Palmer wearing shorts and jelly shoes while Genevieve and Enzo discussed astrology. She was pretty sure her son had gained a new obsession. 

Edie watched them for a moment, reminded of when she was a kid in this very same living room.

“You okay?” Amanda asked her quietly as she reached to hold Edie’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Edie responded with a small smile. “Better than okay, actually.” Although her mom had succeeded in embarrassing her, things were going well.

…

Later that evening, Edie joined her mother in the kitchen where she was washing the wine glasses from dinner.

“Okay, so what’s the verdict?” Edie said as she leaned against the counter with her arms folded, watching Genevieve.

“Verdict on what?” Genevieve asked as she continued her task.

“Mama, come on…you’ve probably read their birth charts by now,” Edie said with a smirk that quickly disappeared when Genevieve gave her a look that only a mother could.

“Edie, I didn’t invite you over here to critique your relationship. I mean, sure I wanted to meet them, but it wasn’t to pass some sort of judgment,” she explained.

Edie was a little taken aback. “But with Tim…”

Genevieve sighed and dried her hands on a towel before grabbing Edie’s. “Baby, listen. I know that there were times when I could be negative about your relationship with Tim,” she explained. “It was the first real relationship you’d ever had and I think I was just being overprotective. My intuition was telling me that something wasn’t right, but that shouldn’t have mattered. You were a grown woman and you had every right to make your own decisions. I could have done a better job of supporting you.”

Edie’s eyes were large with unshed tears. “You were right though,” she said softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Genevieve said as she placed a hand to her daughter’s face. “What’s important is the here and now and I’m just glad that you’ve found someone you can be happy with.”

Edie gave a watery smile and hugged her mother tightly. “So does that mean you approve?” she asked.

Genevieve pulled away and smiled. “She has a good aura. Maybe a little more sensitive than she lets on, but I can tell that she truly cares for you. Her eyes light up when she watches you and Enzo,” she said. “And you, my dear, are absolutely smitten.”

Edie smiled. “I love her.”

“And she loves you,” Genevieve said softly, knowingly.

Edie breathed a sigh of relief. All this time, she had been resenting her mother for judging her relationship with Tim, but ironically, now that she was with Amanda, all she actually wanted was her mother’s approval. In hindsight, she realized that Genevieve had been right about a lot of things and because of that realization, her mother’s opinion about Amanda was more valuable than she wanted to admit.

…

Later that night, Edie, Amanda & Enzo were safely locked away in their cozy apartment. Genevieve had sent Enzo home with all of their birthstones and even a few records. The hour was late and he had been quickly tucked in with the promise of going back to visit Genevieve soon.

Edie sighed peacefully as she leaned back in bed with Amanda snuggled in her arms. “Well, that went so much better than I expected,” she confessed.

“I told you it would be fine,” Amanda said, pressing a kiss against Edie’s collarbone.

Edie moaned. “I’ll never question a thing you say again…except in court,” she joked.

“Well, I like your mom,” Amanda said.

“She likes you, too,” Edie told her happily. “She said you had a good aura…Enzo, too.”

Amanda smiled and was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad they hit it off so well. Since my parents and I don’t get along very well, I hate that he misses out on having grandparents,” she said.

“What about Margaret’s parents?” Edie asked as she rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“They’re great. They love him, but they live in Florida so they only get to see each other a few times a year,” Amanda explained. “Tonight brought up a lot of old feelings about my mom and dad.”

Edie held her closer. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She had been so focused on the way she was feeling that she didn’t really think about how all of this might be affecting Amanda. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on,” she told her.

Amanda kissed Edie. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to worry anymore,” Edie told her with a soft smile. “You, me, Enzo, and my mom…we’ll be our very own happy, little family.”

**The End.**


End file.
